The Darkest Powers Remake! The Summoning
by Blehhhhhh
Summary: Random Story... Should I go on? Not Chlerek but I added characters to my version
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fic! Hope you like it…**_

_**Disclaimer: If I was Kelly Armstrong, I would writing a book or something. But not wasting her time on a website.**_

" _Yo, Violet!" Silver yelled. Silver was one of my best friends ever. Me and Silver were part of a group called the Gothic Rainbow. We gigs here and there but I wanted something special to happen to the group. Like a Grammy or a MTV VMA._

_I walked across the street carefully. Until I got a migraine the size of a T. Rex. "Violet!" The last thing I saw and heard was a little kid laughing with red evil eyes staring at me in pain._

_````Two Days Later''''_

_With my eyelids a little droopy, I awakened to see Silver next to me. He was crying. "Silver its ok…" I tried to reach over but the I.V cord kinda made my arm hurt each time I moved. "Violet. You were pronounced dead 5 times… How is that ok?" _

_I laid there in shock. 5 times? All of a sudden I saw the little boy with the red eyes. "Your future will be the answers to your problems. Be patient 'Dark-Haired one'" _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I just told you!"_

"_Not you the red eyed boy"_

"_Who?" Silver said looking around while his grey and black hair swayed around with his head. "Right in front of me! Are you blind or something?" _

"_Violet how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up 2 fingers. "Are you serious? 2." I snapped. Silver called for a nurse. The nurse came in with a needle. She had blond hair and she was kinda chubby. "this is only going to hurt for a second then you'll feel all better". She was talking to me like I was retarded. Oh hell no! I'm not no crazy dumb-_

_Darkness._

_**How did I do? Please don't be harsh. This my first fan fic. I might make a song fic one shot series. Maybe The Immortals crossover with Darkest Powers.**_


	2. TOO SOON!

**2 Weeks Later-**

They sent me to a old house (A/N: Safe House) The owner said that he had a friend in the hospital who checked if I was a supernatural. I believe the nurse's name was Lauren. The other people who lived here were weird. I spotted chemistry between the necro and the wolf. The sorcerer and the witch are obviously related.

Well, the owner of the mansion said that my power is every power. It turns out Silver is a supernatural too. He is a Shape Shifter. Me and Silver put on a concert each day to earn money. Its like a gig.

Now we are setting up to perform in the parlor. Since whoever took me here grabbed my stuff before anybody noticed. So now I have my lucky iPod, my Macbook Air, and my microphone with my guitar. All of my gothic fashions are in my closet. So now I'm dressing up with a shirt that says "Bother me, I dare you" with black jeans.

Then all of a sudden I had a vision. Somebody is going to die.

I went up onstage then started to sing and play guitar to the song Born for This by Paramore (A/N- No lyrics sorry…)

**2 Hours later with pop and rock music**.

I went to the woods with my guitar then sat on a log and started to sing Family Portrait by Pink.

During the song I started sobbing. "Violet?" The voice belonged to Simon. "What the hell do you want?" I whispered softly while I sobbed. "What was your family like before you came here?" He asked. The word family just made me angry. I summoned 5 spirits and used my telekinetic powers to make about 20 branches floated and pointed towards Simon.

"Never. Talk about my family unless you want to die early!" I screamed. Derek appeared with Silver. "Violet! Calm down." Silver whispered to make it look like that he didn't mean any harm.

Derek was about to talk but Silver ran over to me and told me to calm down. He assured me that Simon was just curious. Everything fell down. I released the raccoons.

I broke down crying. Silver helped me up. "Do you really want to know what happened?" They all nodded.

"I killed them all." I whispered. "It was the family reunion in my house. My dumb cousin made fun of me just because I was goth. The same thing that killed them all would have happened to you, Simon. I'm so sorry. My powers were taking over me."

"Violet… I had no idea." Simon began to say.

"Well now you know." I whispered. "Today is the exact day they were all killed. Its all my fault…"

Silver helped me up and took me to my room. He laid me down onto the bed and sat next to me. He brushed my long purple and black hair out of my face. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Uh. Thank you?" I replied confused.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I love you." He leaned down to kiss me. When our lips touched… well its indescribable.

I kissed back then broke apart. "I love you too."

We continued to kiss which ended up into making out.

**-2 Months Later-**

I can't believe I did _it _with Silver. And without protection. I started puking this morning and I think I've gotten fatter. I begged Tori to go shopping with me.

I am in Rite-Aid and I am buying a pregnancy test right now.

**1 Hour Later**

I'm pregnant. I took the test in the bathroom that was attached to my room. I called for Silver so I can tell him.

"Yeah Violet?"

"I have a present for you!"

"Where?" I pointed to my stomach. "You are?"

I nodded yes. "I need to go into the woods for one second so I can calm down."

Silver nodded.

I went outside with my iPod and sang along to Speechless by Lady Gaga. All of a sudden I was knocked out.

-Week Later-

Somebody called the "Edison Group" found me and they are holding me prisoner for testing. I listened to my music until I had a vision. The person that was going to die from 3 months ago is me. But I can change the future. Since I'm part shaman, I astral projected a message telling them to help me. They were all crying. They thought I was dead.

"Violet! Are you astral projecting?" One of the guards yelled. "Yeah! What are you going to do about it?" I yelled back.

The guard took me out of my cell being sure not to hit my belly. He took me outside to the yard. When he was about to leave I used my telekinetic powers to kill the guard.

I stole his keys and unlocked every cell and killed every guard so nobody can witness my attacks. I did pretty good for a pregnant woman. Since I'm part werewolf, I can go into labor any minute right now.

All of a sudden Chloe, Simon, Derek, Tori, and Silver came into view. "Oh my god! I've become a monster!" I screamed. From all the drama, I fainted.

**Reason why I rushed it-I typed this up last night at 4 AM and I was tired. When I'm tired I do random things like this. I will make a new chapter 2 when there is light outside. Yay!**


End file.
